Lullabye for a stormy night
by Cayliana
Summary: Roxanne and a thunderstorm. Pre-movie AU, set two to three years after Thunderstruck, the night before Metro Man Day at the opening of the movie. Genderbend,  mentions of .


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Megamind._

It was right after Roxanne got home Sunday night that the storm started.

She had just walked into her apartment when the first clap of thunder split the air, sending her scrambling for her bedroom. Ever since she was young she had been terrified of thunder, something she had never admitted to anyone. It would have looked ridiculous, the one person other than Metro Man who wasn't at all afraid of Megamind and her antics being reduced to a cowering lump under the blankets during thunderstorms. Logically, she knew it was unlikely that she'd be hurt, being indoors like she was, but... for God's sake, it was so _loud_ and so _close_ and so _bright_, and... and... A flash of lightning lit up the room, making Roxanne dive for her bed, burrowing under the blankets to hide. God, she felt ridiculous, hiding like this at her age.

The resulting thunder cut off that line of thought, making Roxanne close her eyes tightly and pull her legs closer to her body as she lay there, arms now wrapped around her legs and face bright red. _I hate thunder I hate thunder I hate thunder hate it hate it hate it_ was all she was capable of thinking at the moment, blanket pulled over her head in order to block out the flashes of lightning that always made her heart-rate accelerate in panicked anticipation.

Letting out a strangled-sounding squeak that she immediately hated having made, Roxanne pulled a couple pillows under the blankets, sandwiching her head between them in a desperate attempt at muffling the sounds of the storm. Oh, God, if Megamind could see her now, she was absolutely _convinced_ the woman would be laughing that annoying and over the top so-called 'maniacal laugh' at the sight.

Even under the blankets, Roxanne knew she'd be able to see the lightning outside - the storms were frequent enough in Metro City around this time of year, one of the things she hated the most about living here, even more than the ultimately predictable kidnappings (usually Mondays and Thursdays); at least with Megamind and Minion, she knew she was entirely safe - she had never been purposely hurt by the villainess' schemes, despite the bumps and bruises she had accumulated over the years.

A second, louder, _closer oh God it's closer please be over soon oh please_ clap of thunder sounded, making Roxanne jump in shock and pull her blankets closer around her body. One of the pillows had somehow found it's way into her arms, which had released her legs, and she had a death-hold on it, turning it into another security item to go with the blanket she was currently hiding under. _Make it go away!_ she thought desperately, pillow crushed against her chest, unknowingly in the fetal position in the darkness and just wanting the storm to _end_, or maybe she just wanted someone there with her to keep her company, she didn't know or care at this point, just as long as there was no more _thunder_!

Several flashes of lightning in quick succession illuminated the small room, making Roxanne's heart start beating faster as she tensed and began counting. It wouldn't help her anxiousness any to know how close or far the storm was from her, but it was better than focusing on the outside storm.

"O-one one-thousand, two one-thousand, three one-thousand, four one-thousand, five..." And there it was, loud and practically on top of her apartment despite the distance. She couldn't help the startled shriek it pulled from her, and she was suddenly, perversely, glad that the same storm that caused her to cry out also hid the noise.

* * *

><p>Roxanne didn't know quite when she had fallen asleep the next morning, or even how, but when she woke again to a mercifully clear sky, she found that she had kicked the blankets covering her off onto the floor. Her hair was tousled from a restless sleep on nothing more than a mattress and sheet, since the pillows had joined the blankets on the floor.<p>

"Alright, Roxanne, get yourself together hon, it's time to put your game face on." she muttered to herself as she got busy cleaning the room and going through the motions of her morning routine. It was a Monday, she better wear her kidnapping uniform today. The routine brought a smile to her face; this she could handle. She was ready to face the world again, as Metro City's best and most fearless reporter.


End file.
